


Darkness

by mui2_beta



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mui2_beta/pseuds/mui2_beta
Summary: 旅の途中、闇にとらわれたアラゴルン。アラゴルンはボロミアを支配するが……。





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness

 

 

　「それ」はずいぶん長いこと待っていた。  
　古きものの炎の中に蹲って。  
　その間に星座がかたちを変えるほどの歳月が流れ、地上では幾多の種族が興り衰えていった……。  
　だが、昏い炎の中に眠る「それ」にとっては、それらの盛衰も意味のないことだった。  
　そして、さらに長い歳月が流れた後、彼らがやってきた。  
　イスタル、エルフ、ドワーフ、ホビット、そして人間……。  
　遠からず地上から去るであろう種族たちには見向きもせず、「それ」は人間を選んだ。  
　「人間」。未熟で不完全で、ただ旺盛な生命力——それは時には希望をもたらし、またある時には破壊をもたらすだろう——に満ちた種族。地上はいずれ彼らで覆われるに違いない。  
　「それ」は宿主として使っていた妖物を、イスタルともども地底深く、常つ闇の底に蹴り落とした。  
　そして、久方ぶりに実体をとり、頭蓋の中を流れる血液の音、脈打つ心臓の音、強ばる筋肉の感触を知覚した……次の瞬間に「それ」は、叫んだ。

「さあ、今度はわたしが先頭に立つ！」

　そして連れを促して地の底の迷宮を走り出した。  
　踏みしめる足許の岩盤の固さ。前進するたびに身の回りを流れる空気。自分自身の息遣い。  
　新鮮な感触が愉快で、笑い出しそうになる。だが、抑えた。新しい宿主が歯を食いしばって駆けていたからだ。  
　長い長い洞窟をひた走る。追っ手の足音は、反響だけがどこまでもつきまとってくる。かつては磨き上げられていただろう石の床は、ところどころ毀たれ、幾度も足を取られそうになる。空気を求めて肺が痛みはじめる。微かに流れてくる風を頼りに、先へと進んだ。  
　  
　ついに日の光が見えた。——新たな段階が始まった。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

　  
　悲嘆。  
　フロドは喉頸を絞められてでもいるように呼吸を詰まらせ、蒼白な顔で目を見開いていた。  
　全員が声もなく泣いていた。  
　頼みにしていたイスタル、単に先導者というだけではなく、その厳しくも温かい人柄を皆が慕っていた——そのイスタルを失った悲しみが彼らを凍り付かせていた。もちろん、若い頃から長年にわたってガンダルフとの親交を深めていたアラゴルンの悲しみも一通りではなかった。  
　だが、その思いにひたることすら彼には許されていなかった。  
　アラゴルンは頬を撫でる風が冷たくなったのに気づいた。  
　顔を上げると太陽は既に中天を過ぎていた。たちまち背筋に緊張が走り、彼は先程走り出てきたばかりの洞窟を振り返った。今はあの禍々しい足音は聞こえない。だが、まもなく夜になれば地の底から這い出したやつらが、追って来るに違いない。  
　アラゴルンはふたたび仲間の様子を見、そして翳る空を見、自分たちの今いる地点を探った。「それ」は、目指すべき方向としてある地名を示唆した。勿論、そこはアラゴルンがよく知っている場所だ。  
　振り返ってアラゴルンは言った。

「レゴラス、みなを立たせろ」

　蹲るドワーフの傍らにいたボロミアが異議を唱えた。

「少し待ってやれ、立ち直る時間が必要だ」

　抑えた声でアラゴルンは答える。

「夜になればゴブリンどもがやってくる。それまでにロスロリアンの森にたどり着かなくてはならない。来い、ボロミア、レゴラス、ギムリ、みなを立たせるんだ。……サム、立て」

　その有無を言わせぬ厳しさに、ようやく全員がのろのろと動き始めた。  
　  
「フロド……フロド！」

　夢遊病者のように在らぬ方向へと歩き出した指輪保持者を、制止する。  
　正気を失ったかと危ぶんで顔をのぞき込むと、潤んで揺れていた大きな瞳がやがて光を取り戻した。ホビットは自分の使命を思い出したようだった。想像以上の意志の強さであった。あとは忠実な庭師が杖となって支えるのだろう。  
　そして今は、一刻の猶予もない。  
　アラゴルンは足を速めた。  
　なるべく本道をさけ、それでももっともロスロリアンに近い道筋をたどる。  
　後ろを見ずとも皆が懸命について来ているのはわかる。ことに歩幅の小さいホビットたちは離れないようにするだけで精一杯だろう。だが、アラゴルンは歩調をゆるめることはなかった。  
　自分の背中に注がれる仲間たちの視線。  
　ガンダルフを失った今、この先の道を知るアラゴルンが皆の先導をするのは当然のことであった。  
　だがそれだけではない。  
　これまでは明言してこなかった指輪を葬る旅の道筋を、彼が示さなくてはならない。  
　エルロンド卿の会議では「滅びの山で指輪を破壊する」と決定されたものの、具体的にどうやってそこに辿り着くのかについての詳細は詰められないままだった。現にこの旅の仲間においても微妙に意見は食い違っていて、これ以上全員の総意を汲んで旅を続けることはできそうになかった。  
　いくつかの可能性と選択肢を並べながら、アラゴルンはもう一人の人間である男について思いを巡らせずにはいられなかった。  
　ボロミアもまた、黙って自分を見つめている。

　彼が自分に対して抱く親しみ、崇敬の念と期待、そして、それに相反する憎悪……。

　それらの感情はアラゴルンの皮膚にぴりぴりと伝わってきた。  
　同じ種族であっても、ボロミアの思うような道を、きっと自分はとらないだろう。  
　いかに遠回りに見えようとも、中つ国の自由な民、全種族にとって最善の策を選ばねばならない。だが、それを実現するには人間の力をひとつにまとめねばならない。  
　同種族の支持さえおぼつかない自分に、この難局を乗り切る力があるのだろうか？  
　旅の仲間は誰一人欠けてもかけがいのないもの……とはいえ、卓越した知識と術の使い手として、ガンダルフを心中密かに頼りに思っていたことも確かだった。旅の初めには、険しくはあっても賭けるに値すると信じられていた使命が、不可能に近いほど困難であることがはっきりしてきた。しかも、その中で自分の果たすべき責任は重く、ほとんど彼の全存在を超えるほどの大きさでのしかかってきている。アラゴルンは己の卑小さ、無力さを感じずにいられなかった。  
　しかし、「指輪保持者」という宿命に一人で立ち向かっているフロドのことを思い、そんな自分の弱さを恥じた。  
　そして彼自身の宿命も、この旅の始まるはるか前に与えられていたものなのだった。

　すべては、わたしの父祖であるイシルドゥアがあの指輪を手にした時に定められていたのかもしれない——。

　アラゴルンはさらに先へと駆け続けた。  
　「それ」は新しい宿主の逡巡する想念を感じとり、抜け目なく自らの企みの材料としていった。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

　エルフ達の弔歌が木々の間に木霊している。  
　ボロミアには理解できない言語で歌われているので、それは美しい音でしかなかった。  
　ただ深い悲しみを表現しているということだけは伝わってきた。  
　ロスロリアンの森は神秘的だった。  
　木々は自ら光を放っているかのように、うっすらと青白い光をまとっている。  
　エルフの結界に護られたこの地は清らかで、安全だった。あたりは夢のように美しく、平穏に満ちていたが、夢のようによそよそしく、ぬくもりが感じられなかった。  
　ボロミアは落ち着かなかった。  
　久方ぶりに湯浴みをし、清潔な衣服に身を包んでくつろいでいるというのに、幾重にも着込んでいる隙間に冷気が忍びいってくるようだった。  
　歌にははじまりもなく終わりもなく、いつまでも続いている。　  
　その耳慣れない節回しは、哀調を帯びて麗しく、そしてどこか禍々しく響いた。  
　眠らない、と言われるエルフは、こうして一晩、あるいは幾晩かを亡き人を偲んで過ごすのだろうか。

　今夜は休まねばならない。

　客である彼らのために、やわらかい褥が整えられていた。……最後に固い地面や湿った苔の上ではない寝床に横になったのは、どれくらい前のことだっただろう？  
　休息をとるのも務めの内であるのは承知していた。  
　だが、ボロミアは眠れそうにもなかった。

「ボロミア、休め……ここは安全な場所だ」

　ぼんやりと座り込んでいると、そう声をかけられた。

「ここでは休むことはできない」

　あなたとは違ってここは自分の居る場所ではない——。  
　  
　口にすることはなかったが、思いはそうだった。  
　アラゴルンはもの言いたげな男の傍らで、じっと待っていた。男は絞り出すように言葉を紡いだ。

「あの方の声が頭の中に聞こえる……。彼女は、父とゴンドールの没落について語った。そしてこうも言った。『今でも希望は残されている』と。だがわたくしには理解することができない。我らが希望を失ってもう久しい……」

　ボロミアはアラゴルンを見た。それは絶望のまなざしだった。

「父は高潔の士だ。だが彼の治世はうまくいかず……我らの……我らの民の信頼は失墜した。父はわたくしがことをうまく運ぶことを期待している。そして、わたくしもそれに応えたかった。ゴンドールが栄光を取り戻すのをこの目で見たかった。だが……」

　遥か離れた都を想い、ボロミアは我知らず目の奥が熱くなるのを感じた。

「アラゴルン、あなたは見たことがあるだろうか？　エクセリオンの白い塔が真珠と銀で作られているように輝き、高く掲げられた旗が朝風にたなびくのを……。銀の喇叭の澄んだ響きに迎えられて帰還したことはあるだろうか？」

「わたしも白い都を見たことがある……遠い昔のことだ」

　アラゴルンは静かに応えた。  
　ボロミアはアラゴルンの言葉の裡にミナスティリスへの愛着を感じ、意を強くして言った。

「いつの日か、我らの辿る道はミナスティリスに至る。塔の物見は叫ぶだろう『ゴンドールの指導者たちが戻られた』と」

　アラゴルンはボロミアに微笑みを返した。だが、何も言わなかった。  
　ボロミアはアラゴルンを見つめ……やがて耐えられなくなって目をそらした。

　それは拒絶を意味していた。

　ボロミアはかつて「ゴンドールに王はいない」と言い放った自分を、忘れていたわけではなかった。それだけに言葉を選びに選び、必死の思いでアラゴルンにすがったのだった。だが、この男はその胸のうちを明かしてはくれなかった。単純に人間の国への愛を共有することさえ、許してはくれなかった。  
　ただの一言も与えてはくれなかった。確かな言葉は、何も……。  
　それは婉曲な拒絶に思えた。人間への。そしてボロミアへの。  
　しかし、ボロミアは知ることはなかった。  
　彼が視線をはずしてはじめて、アラゴルンは不安に満ちた悲しみをその顔にのぞかせたのだった。

  
  


＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
  


　二人の間の沈黙を、エルフ達の弔歌が満たしていった。  
　やがて、アラゴルンが言った。

「さあ……歌のきこえないところに行こう」

　そして先に立って歩き出した。  
　この歌のきこえない場所……そんなところが、この森にあるはずもないのに。  
　そうした疑問を口に出す隙も与えず、アラゴルンは木立の中に分け入っていく。見失いそうになって、ボロミアは慌てて後を追った。  
　低い丘をひとつ越えて、ほの明るい窪地に出ると歌声が消えた。そこは木立が少しだけ途切れた場所で、どこからとも知れず差してくる光に照らされていた。風が揺らす葉ずれの音も、近くにあるらしいせせらぎの音も聞こえるというのに、不思議なことに歌声だけがかき消えていた。

「これで安心できたか？」

　振り返ったアラゴルンが微笑んだ。  
　やわらかい笑みを向けられているというのに、そのたたずまいに常とは違うものを感じて、ボロミアは戦いた。見知った仲になったはずの男が、突如、得体の知れないものに変わりつつある。  
　しんと静まりかえった夜の草地を、風がさらさらと渡っていく。

「『指導者たちが戻られた』か……」

　アラゴルンが先程のボロミアの言葉を繰り返した。

「やはり、お前には教えておかねばならないな、ボロミア——」

　透き通った灰青色の瞳が、ボロミアを見つめていた。

「己（おれ）はお前と同列ではないのだ」

　表情のやさしさとは裏腹に、その声音はひややかだった。  
　  
「己がどのように戻るのか、果たして王になるものか……、決めるのはお前ではない。己に何かを命じることができるのは、己だけだ。あるいは宿命だ。お前ではない」

　その言葉は、既に王である者のものだった。

「だが……お前は己と取引が出来ると、思っているのだな」

　片頬だけの皮肉な笑みが浮かんだ。  
　それもボロミアが初めて見るものだった。  
　共に旅をする間に様々な表情をのぞかせるようになったアラゴルンだったが、そのように非情な、攻撃的なまでに冷徹な目はしたことがなかった。

「取引など……」

　呟いてボロミアは頭を振った。

　ただ、身を投げ出して乞いたいだけだ。  
　どうか人間にも……自分にも情けをかけて下さい、望みを与えて下さい——と。

　しかしそれは既に拒まれていた。  
　この先には指輪を滅ぼすあてどない旅が待っている。  
　その間にもゴンドールの人々は、闇の勢力との終わりのない戦いに疲弊していくだろう。  
　こうして自分がエルフの森に匿われているのが勿体ないほど、危難は差し迫っている。  
　だが……。

「取引でなければ何が望みだ？」

　端的に問われて、ボロミアは反射的に答えてしまった。

「あなただ」

　そして慌てて言い直した。

「——あなたという人を理解したい」

　アラゴルンはじっとボロミアを見つめた。瞬きもせずに。  
　瞳の中を思案の影が揺らめきながらよぎっていく。  
　ボロミアはいつも、彼に見つめられると不安になった。  
　自分の知らない自分を見透かされているような、何処か知らないところへ連れて行かれるような、恐怖と誘惑が入り混じった——。その感情を分析する言葉をボロミアは知らなかった。また、知ろうとも思わなかった。  
　今宵の魔物じみた空気をまとったアラゴルンに見つめられるのは、いつもにまして恐ろしかった。  
　ボロミアは男のまなざしにじっと耐えた。  
　やがてアラゴルンが口を開いた。

「お前をすべてよこせ」

　その声はささやくように低かったが、はっきりと聞こえた。

「お前をすべて、よこせ、ボロミア……。己はお前のものになるだろう。そうすればお前は己のことが理解でき、信ずることもできるようになるだろうよ」

　その言葉自体が既に、ボロミアにはわかりかねた。  
　彼は次にとるべき行動を考え、謎かけを解こうと思案を巡らせてはみたが、言葉の意味が上滑りして指の間からこぼれていくようで、何一つ答えは見つからなかった。  
　その表情を見て、アラゴルンは満足げな笑みを浮かべた。  
　焦燥によってボロミアの思考は空回りし、そうして窮地に陥っている様を意地悪くも観察されていることに、ますます焦るのだった。そしてついに音を上げた。

「いったい……いったい、わたくしにどうせよと？」

　そう言ってボロミアは、乾いた唇をなめた。

「ボロミア、お前を困らせるつもりはなかった」

　アラゴルンは口許に薄い皺をつくり、なだめるように優しく微笑んだ。

「己がすべて教えてやろう……」

　ボロミアは眩暈におそわれた。  
　目の前のアラゴルンは、いつものようなとらえどころのない微笑を浮かべている。だがその皮膚一枚下には常ならぬものが潜んでいるのだった。  
　何か得体の知れぬ、禍々しく、冷酷で……だが、ひどく魅力的なもの。これが本来の彼なのだろうか。それとも違うのだろうか。  
　常日頃のアラゴルンは心正しく、広い知識と深い思慮の持ち主であった。危難に際しての冷静さも決断力も、この度の件でよくわかった。誠に指導者に相応しい器であるのは明らかだった。  
　だが、ボロミアは何かが欠けているのを感じていた。  
　アラゴルンは何時如何なる時もその胸の内を見せようとはしなかった。  
　少なくとも、自分には——、とボロミアは不甲斐なく思った。  
　指の隙間を吹き抜ける風のように、アラゴルンはいつも問いつめようとするボロミアをかわして逃げていった。  
　自分の運命への虞なのか戸惑いなのか、或いは自ら忠臣を任じて空回りする執政家の人間に対する苦慮なのか……ともかく何でもいい、彼が何を思っているのかボロミアにわかるように見せて欲しかった。  
　そうは言っても、まっすぐに問うて拒まれてしまっては元も子もない微妙な問題であるのはボロミアも承知していた。だから言い出しかねることどもを抱えて、旅の間中煩悶していたのであった。  
　そして今。  
　この男はいつもの仮面をはぎとって、魔物じみた貌を見せようとしていた。

「ボロミア、己が教えてやろう。『従う』ということを……」

　男が少しだけ視線を落とした。  
　するとボロミアは自分の膝が地面へと落ちていくのを感じた。  
　言葉で命じられることもなく、彼は男の前に跪いていた。

「そうだ。お前は己の言うとおりにしろ」

　男の手が伸びてきて、ボロミアの頭に軽く触れた。  
　ボロミアは恐る恐る男の顔を見上げた。  
　男はかつてないほど美しく、魅力に満ちた微笑みを浮かべていた。

「……できるか？」

　その声はなんとも言えぬ艶に満ちていた。  
　ボロミアはうなずいた。

「お前が怖れていることであっても？」

　考えもせずにうなずくボロミアに、重ねて男は問うた。

「たとえそれが屈辱であってもか？」

　屈辱にはたぶん、耐えられないだろう——とボロミアは思った。  
　だが、何が屈辱なのか想像はつかなかった。

　アラゴルンは微笑みながら、自らの着衣を留める紐を緩め、前を寛ろげた。

「ではまず、いたわってもらおうか」

　ボロミアは頬をひきつらせた。  
　相手は人の悪い笑みを浮かべたまま、ボロミアの反応を待っている。

「口でするにはどうすればいいか、わかっているだろうな」

　知らないわけではなかった。  
　ただ、ボロミアはどうしようもなく不慣れだった。  
　緊張した顔でうなずくと、アラゴルンの着衣をさらにゆるめ、おそるおそる触れた。

「出してやってくれ」

　男は平然と言った。  
　ボロミアはそっとそれを手に取り、外気のもとに出した。それは張りつめきってはいなかったが、次第に漲りつつあった。同じ人間である自分と大差がないものだ、と妙に冷静な気分になっていた。  
　感じるのは嫌悪よりも緊張だった。その命令が自分を試すためになされているのを承知していたからだ。  
　待たせるわけにはいかない。  
　おずおずとボロミアは口をあけ、それを含んでいった。そして、他人に施された時のことを思い出しながら喉一杯に飲み込んで、吸い上げた。それから形をなぞるように舌を這わせ、根本から先端まで何度も舐めあげた。最初はたどたどしく、ぎこちなかったが、次第に口にしたものが反応を示すにつれ行為に没頭していった。  
　男は熱い息を吐くとボロミアの髪に指を絡め、ゆるやかに腰を使った。  
　息苦しいほどに大きくなったそれに喉の奥を突かれ、ボロミアはくぐもった声をあげた。唾液が唇の端からこぼれて、顎に伝った。  
　男の呼吸は乱れ、せわしなくなっていく動きが限界が近いことをボロミアに教えていた。  
　そして突然、アラゴルンは動きを止めた。ボロミアが含んでいるものがぐっと膨らみ、苦みのある液体が口中に広がった。溢れだした精液を受け止めきれず、ボロミアは咳き込んだ。口の周りの汚れを手の甲でぬぐいながら、なお止まらない咳に涙がにじんだ。  
　もちろん屈辱感はあったが、それよりも混乱を感じていた。ボロミアの腰の内側に熱いものが滾っている。  
　怒りではなく欲望に囚われている自分に戸惑っていた。

　だが、ともかく、アラゴルンが与えた恥辱に打ち克つことができた。  
　彼に対して何ごとかを証明してみせることができた。——もはやそれが忠誠心なのかどうかも定かではなかったが、相手が主であり自分はその臣下である、という二人の繋がりを確かめることができたのだ。

　ボロミアの心を暗い満足感がみたした。  
　顔をあげると、見下ろしていたアラゴルンと目があった。

「……わたくしは、あなたに従った」

　どこか誇らしげにすら見えるボロミアに、アラゴルンは抑揚のない声で命じた。

「そうか。では、服を脱げ」

　ボロミアの表情が凝固した。しばらくそのまま男を見つめていた。  
　それから、彼はかぶりを振った。

「できませぬ」

　ボロミアの逡巡を読み違えて、男は歪んだ笑いを口の端に浮かべた。

「お前を押しとどめるのは何だ？　羞じらいか？　それとも自尊心か？」

　しかしボロミアはただ唇をかみしめ、うなだれるばかりだ。  
　アラゴルンの手が伸ばされ、指先がボロミアの襟元に触れた。カチリと微かな音がして、一番上の留め釦がはずされた。男の指は戯れるようにボロミアの喉元を滑り、鎖骨のくぼみをかすめた。

「——なぜ？」

　ボロミアが絞り出すように問うた。

「なぜ、わたくしにそれをせよと言われるのです？」

　その声に籠められた悲痛な感情に驚いたように、アラゴルンの指先が止まる。  
　そして、指はそっとボロミアの顎をすくいあげた。灰青色の双眸がボロミアの眼に注がれる。アラゴルンのまなざしはボロミアの内奥までを貫き、捉えて放さなかった。ボロミアはその眼を怖れながらも、魅了されずにはいられなかった。

「己（おれ）はお前を愛しく思っているから、そう言ったのだ」

　男の声は低かったが、艶やかに響いた。ボロミアは腰の奥の疼きに囚われたが、頑なにかぶりを振った。

「わたくしはそうしたことには向きません。……御年八十とか言うあなたに比すれば、子どもも同然の年齢なのだろうが、わたくしは四十です、とっくに青年とすら言えぬ域に達しております。……どうしてそのようなお相手が勤まりましょうか？」

　ボロミアは言葉を捜すように、つかえながら話した。抑えてはいたが声が微かに震えていた。  
　しかし男はその拒絶を認めなかった。　

「己が命じているのだ」

　ボロミアは浅い呼吸をした。受け容れることも、拒むこともどちらも苦痛に満ちていた。

「もう若くもない武骨者……そのようなわたくしを所望なさるとは戯れにせよあまりな仕打ち」

「お前の値うちを決めるのはお前ではない。お前の主は己なのだ」

　ボロミアの眼が見開かれた。

「では……では……そのことを確かめるためだけにわたくしをなぶるおつもりなのか……。先程で、もう十分ではないか」

　白の総大将と称えられる誇り高い男の眼は、絶望の色に染まっていた。  
　アラゴルンはやわらかく微笑んだ。  
　その微笑みは彼の言動とは裏腹に、やわらかく、慈愛に満ちてさえ見えた。

「なぶるなどと……」

　節のある長い指がそっとボロミアの頬を包み、唇が寄せられた。

「こんなにも愛しいお前に触れたいだけなのに」

　初めはごく軽く。薄い唇がボロミアの上の唇を啄み、下唇を啄んだ。微かに髭が口許をかすめる感触があった。  
　やがてより深く唇が合わされた。アラゴルンは両手でボロミアの頭を固定して、顔をそむけることを許さなかった。熱い舌が侵入し、歯列の間からボロミアの舌を探り当てた。逃れようとする動きのはずが、いつのまにか自ら追い求めるように舌を絡めていた。次第に呼吸が乱れていくのは、口を塞がれているからだけではない。恐怖と嫌悪がそのまま官能と渇望にすり替わってしまったようだ。  
　身体中が熱を持ち、脚の力が抜けていく。  
　ボロミアは震えながらアラゴルンの袖を握りしめていた。咥内が男の舌に蹂躙されつくしていく感覚に、圧倒された。だが、同時にボロミアも、微かに呻きながら相手の唇を貪っていた。無限に近い時間が過ぎ、息苦しさに耐えきれなくなったところでようやく唇が離れた。  
　喘ぐ息の中でボロミアは言った。

「——いっそ罰だと言ってほしかった」

　だがその声は小さく弱かった。

  
  


＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

  
  


「それでは最初は罰と言うことにしてやろう」

　そう言って男は、自ら脱いだものの上に蹲るボロミアの、たくましい肩に手を滑らせた。  
　宿主であるアラゴルンの意識は、先程、沈黙した隙に封じ込めた。朝になれば、夢のない深い眠りについていたと思うことだろう。  
　「それ」が強い力で宿主を操れるのは、夜の間だけだった。残り少ない自由になる時間を有効につかわねばならない。  
　アラゴルンの手の下でボロミアがびくりとする。  
　外套と帷子と……幾重にも重ねた衣服に護られていたボロミアの肌は、予想以上に白くきめ細やかだった。その触感を「それ」は味わい、自らの思いつきに満足してほくそ笑んだ。  
　物質的存在でもある「それ」は、一人の人間の中に留まるだけでなく、体液や細胞を通じてその一部を分割して増えることができた。時と共に宿主と融合していくはずの「意識」がまだあるうちに、この、もう一人の人間をも支配するのは悪い考えではなかった。王と臣下……まだそのようにはなっていないが、双方を手に入れておくのは仕事をしやすくすることでもあった。また、種子としての自分を撒く機会も倍になるということだ。  
　さらに、この男の純粋さ——人間というのはかくも信念に忠実でいられるのか、と「それ」は感嘆した。  
　邪悪を憎み、打ち破ろうとするひたむきな心は「それ」にとっては後が楽しみなものだった。純粋な信念が裏返った時……平和の名の下に命を奪い、正義の名の下に不善を為すことになるだろう。人間のこの性質がいつか、「それ」のねらい通りの惨禍を、世界中にもたらすに違いない。

　ボロミアは目を伏せ、緊張して次に起きることを待っていた。  
　これから先の行為を全く知らぬ訳ではないだろうが、自分の身に起こることとして想定したことはなかっただろう。  
　アラゴルンは男を背中から抱きしめた。ボロミアは背面を強ばらせ、ただ身を固くしている。金褐色の髪をかきわけてうなじに唇を落とす。ますます頑なになっていくこの身体を、無理矢理開いてやるのも面白いかもしれない。

　痛み、恐怖、屈辱——。彼には、多くの人間が嫌悪するものばかりを与えよう。だが、それにも関わらず、いずれこの男はすべてを投げ出して自分を求めるようになるだろう。  
　そうすればこの男は、自分のものだ。

　久々に味わっている物理的な実体を伴う在り方も、日々の些細な事象が楽しめて悪くない。  
　たとえば、このうっすらと脂肪に覆われた白い背中を撓ませ、のたうたせてみたい……。

「ボロミア、両手両膝を地面につけよ」

　男はすっかり覚悟したような顔で這い蹲った。  
　その尻朶を開き、唾棄する。いきなり指を押し込むと、「ああっ」と一声をあげ、その失敗を取り戻すとでも言うように唇をかみしめた。  
　引きちぎる勢いで下草を握りしめ、歯を食いしばっているため、ボロミアの後ろはきつく締まり、一本の指ですら動かせないほどだった。悦ばせてやる気はなかったが、宿主が苦痛なほどなのも困る。

「息を吐け」

　無理に肺から空気を押し出しても、緊張はほどけない。  
　男はボロミアの気を逸らすために、その耳に舌を這わせた。

「力を抜け、と言っているのだ……ボロミア」

　彼の背に胸を押しつけるようにして覆い被さり、舌先で耳の形を確かめる。少しとがったそれを軽く唇で挟んでやると、ため息のような声を漏らした。そうやってアラゴルンはだましだまし指を動かし、ボロミアの弱いところを探り当て、入り口を解していった。  
　そして、いったん挿入が可能になれば、後は知ったことではない。  
　引き攣れる粘膜の感触を楽しみながら、アラゴルンは、さんざんボロミアを貪った。  
　痛みと衝撃に耐えかねて、ボロミアは獣じみた声をあげた。ボロミアの腰を掴んで激しく揺すぶりながら、アラゴルンも呻いた。その締め付ける狭さ、熱さ……。誇り高い男を支配し、誰にも侵されたことのない領域を蹂躙するのは、わかりやすい快美だった。  
　興奮でほどなく一度目を放ってしまった後、そのまま二度目を続けた。  
　草の褥の上に、精液と血液が入り混じった匂いが立ち上った。  
　水音と乱れた呼吸、そして抑えきれない声がこぼれて、その卑猥な音はボロミアを溜たまらなくさせる。流れ出る涙と過呼吸のせいで、目はかすみ、何も見えない。  
　抽挿の動きに合わせてアラゴルンはボロミアの前を扱き、無理矢理放たせた。そして、その瞬間の強烈な締め付けにアラゴルンは息を詰まらせ、喘ぎながら達した。　  
　アラゴルンは、迸るものをすっかりボロミアの中に注ぎ込んでしまってから、ようやく抜いた。  
　しばらく二人は、ただ息を切らせていた。  
　やがてボロミアはゆっくりと顔を上げ、立ち上がろうとしたが腰が砕けて、そのまま崩れ落ちた。

（つづく）


	2. Darkness2

Darkness （承前）

 

　ボロミアは黙って上着を脱いだ。  
　そして帷子を脱ぎ、さらにチュニックをとめる紐をゆるめていった。

　彼は幾度となく戦の場に身を置き、多くの敵を倒してきた。  
　時には身一つでオークどものまっただ中に飛び込んでいったこともある。  
　剣を手にしてのことなら恐ろしいことは何もなかった。  
　だが、今は、こうして自分の主となるであろう男の前に立ち、その視線を受けるだけで震える思いだった。  
　かつて、自分が彼の立場になったことはあった。  
　自分に思いを寄せる年若い男を、情けと欲望に負けて抱いたことがある。  
　しかし、彼はすぐに自分の過ちに気づき、その男を遠ざけた。他の部隊へと。彼は部下の誰とも公平に接するべきだと信じていた。それこそが信頼の源だと信じていた。それは正しい判断だった、と今でも思っている。  
　さざ波ひとつ立たないうちに、その男はボロミアの視界から去り、そして彼の知らない戦場で死んだという。

——あの時は、わたくしが強いたわけではなかった。

　いっぽう彼は、この男の求めるままに振る舞わなくてはならない。  
　風変わりな野伏と、旅の間にようやく打ち解け始めたというのに、このロスロリアンではまた、距離をとられてしまった。そして結局、並の人間とは違うということを思い知らされている。  
　こうして身体を求められているのに、その底の知れない目には、自分に対する欲望すらも感じられない。恐ろしくてならなかったが、彼は、それを悟られまいとした。

「ボロミア、そんなに怖がらないでくれ……」

　苦笑まじりに男が言った。

「お前をとって食おうと言うのではないのに」

　とって食ったも同然ではないか。

　ボロミアは声には出さずに、答えた。  
　昨夜引き裂かれた部分が、まだ鈍い痛みを帯びている。

　あの後、ただ涙を流すばかりのボロミアにアラゴルンは手当てをし、服を着せた。それから用意された寝所までどうやって帰ったのかはよく覚えていない。  
　朝になって目覚めた瞬間は、すべてが一夜の夢かと思った。だが、残された痛みが、それが現実だったことを示していた。  
　エルフ達はボロミアとアラゴルンの間に起きた事に何も気づいていないようだった。必要以外のことは何も言わぬままに身の回りの世話をし、あとは放っておかれた。  
　他の仲間達の姿は見えなかった。  
　エルフに訊ねると、それぞれ、森の中を散策などして過ごしているらしい。  
　普段ならば陽気な連れがいないことを物足りなく感じたことだろうが、今は誰にも何もきかれずに済むことが有り難かった。  
　そうして日中はうつらうつらと半醒半睡のまま過ごし、いつしか夜になっていた。  
　気が付くと傍らにアラゴルンがいた。自分を待っているのだとわかり、ふらつく足許を踏みしめてボロミアは立ち上がった。  
　森の小径を彼らは無言で歩いた。そしてまるで予定していたように、件の楽の音の届かない草地へとやってきたのだった。

　薄明かりの中でアラゴルンが振り向いて、微笑んだ。

「どうしてついてきた、ボロミア」

　意外な問いかけにボロミアは言葉を失った。握りしめていた拳を開いたり、閉じたりしながら、呆然と相手を見つめるばかりだった。  
　こらえきれずにアラゴルンが笑い出した。

「からかっただけだ。……己が呼んだから従ったのだろう？」

　目尻に皺を寄せて笑う様には邪気は感じられず、ボロミアは何もかもが自分の勘違いなのかと思いたくなる。

「——血のにおいがする」

　鼻をひとつ鳴らしてアラゴルンは言い、そして、視線だけでボロミアを傍に招き寄せた。こうした仕種は昨夜の通りで、ボロミアはふたたび緊張する。  
　男はボロミアの両手をとってあらためると、右の手の平をそっとなでた。

「自分の爪で傷つけたのだろう」

　そう言って、その傷に唇を押しつけた。  
　ボロミアはびくりとして思わず手を引っ込めた。  
　男は低い声で笑っていた。  
　ボロミアが自分を怖れる様子を楽しんでいるのだった。  
　屈辱感に、ボロミアは唇をきつくかみしめる。

「お前は本当にかわいいな……」

　ボロミアは男を睨み付け、無言で服を脱ぎ始めた。  
　動揺などしていないことを示してやりたかった。

「お前をとって食おうと言うのではないのに」  
　  
　男は少し困惑したような目で微笑み、着衣をはらいおとして仁王立ちになっているボロミアに手を差し伸べた。ボロミアは、果たし合いの最中でもあるような油断のない足の運びで進んだ。  
　今宵の男の表情は優しく、物腰はあくまでもやわらかかったが、事の成り行きのすべてを支配しているのには変わりなかった。  
　アラゴルンがゆっくりと瞬きをする。  
　言葉に出して命じられるまでもなく、ボロミアは跪いた。この自分を屈服させる力が、何より恐ろしかった。

「……美しいが、強情だ」

　男は呟くとボロミアの剥き出しの両肩に手をかけて、そっと額に唇を落とした。  
　それから、思わず閉じてしまった目蓋、頬、唇……と、軽い口づけがいくつも降ってくる。次第に口づけは肌の上に留まるようになり、唇でする愛撫になっていった。男の腕がボロミアを包み、強く抱きしめた。耳元を熱く掠れた吐息がかすめる。それは掠れた声でささやいた、ボロミアの名だった。  
　まるで恋人を呼ぶような、優しく切ない声。

　あの瞳の中には自分への愛着は感じられなかったのに……。

　ボロミアは混乱した頭のままで、自ら脱いだ服の上に押し倒された。  
　皮膚の上を熱く湿った唇と、乾いた指が這い回る。  
　首筋から鎖骨、さらに下へと唇が降りていく。胸の突起を口に含まれて、ボロミアは息を詰まらせた。  
　そこを執拗に舌先で刺激されるうちに、甘く痺れるような感覚をおぼえはじめる。ざわざわとした疼きが背骨から腰の方へと伝わっていく。それが快感だと自覚して、ボロミアはうろたえた。  
　もう一方の胸も指先で玩ばれる。思わず甘い声が漏れそうになるのをおさえたが、喉が震えて呼吸音が大きくなるのは止められなかった。  
　音を出さないように手を口に押しつけ、それでも足りずに指の関節を噛んだ。  
　男は唇をボロミアの胸から腹へと滑らせていく。唾液の軌跡が空気にふれて冷たい感触を残す。臍の脇に音を立てて口づけられて、ボロミアは身を固くした。男は薄く笑い、ボロミアのものに唇をつけた。  
　全身を強ばらせ、息すら止めて、ボロミアは耐えている。男はゆっくりと舌を這わせる。何度も何度も形をなぞるように舌が往復する。次第に固くなり形のはっきりしてきたそれを、男は口に含み、喉の奥深くまで飲み込んだ。

「……っはぁ」

　ボロミアの口から、震える息が漏れる。  
　巧みな舌が休みなく動いて、ボロミアを追いつめていく。ボロミアはしゃくりあげるように息を零し、我知らず揺らめき始める腰を抑え付けるように、足を突っ張るが、その抵抗も長くは続かない。緊張と刺激のせいであっという間に限界に達し、焦ったボロミアは両手で男の頭を掴んで引きはがした。

「こ、困る……こういうのは困る……」

　アラゴルンの口から自身が滑り出る刺激にも爆発しそうになって、ボロミアは必死で繰り返す。

「では、もっと困らせてやろう」

　男は指で袋をやわらかく刺激しながら、ボロミアの先端から根本まで丁寧に舐めあげた。

「いやっ……やめ……っ」

　押しとどめようとする手にはうまく力が入らず、ボロミアは背中をのけぞらせる。唇と指に追い立てられ、ついには「ああっ」と一声呻きながらアラゴルンの口の中に吐き出した。  
　ボロミアは汗に濡れた身体をぐったりと横たえたまま、荒い息を吐いていた。  
　引き裂くように犯されるのも本意ではなかったが、こんな風に相手に為されるがままなのも堪らなかった。

「何を恥ずかしがっている？」

　それを見透かしたように、男の灰青色の瞳がのぞき込んでくる。  
　ボロミアは目を逸らし、ただ黙って息を乱していた。

「恥ずかしがるべきはこれからだ……」

　男はそう言うとボロミアの右膝を肩ですくいあげ、脚を開かせた。そして、ボロミアの後ろにぴちゃりと冷たいものが塗りつけられた。  
　ひっと悲鳴にならない悲鳴をあげる。冷たく粘りけをおびたものが双丘の谷間にたっぷりとすりつけられていくのを、ボロミアは居心地悪く味わっていた。だが、今は男の下に組み敷かれてすべてを受け容れるのが自分のつとめだと言い聞かせた。  
　男の指先がぷつりと押し込まれた。  
　それから生じる痛みを予測してボロミアは全身を固くしたが、香油で滑りのよくなった指は難なく内部へと侵入を果たした。

「……はぁ……っ」

　自分の内部で長い指がぐるりと回された感触に、思わずボロミアはため息をもらす。  
　香油を絡めた指が何度も往復して開口部を解していく。苦痛はなかった。ただ何とも言いようのない違和感があった。そして二本目を入れられた時、くちりと響いた水音。過剰に塗り込められた香油がたてるぴちゃぴちゃという音に、ボロミアは逃げ出したいほどの羞恥を感じた。  
　男はボロミアが違和感をやり過ごし、緊張を緩めるまで少し待った。それから指は自在に動きまわり、ついにボロミアを探り当てた。

「あぁっ…………」

　自分のものとも思えない甘い声が漏れて、ボロミアは驚愕した。  
　男は「ここか」と呟いて、その部分ばかりを刺激した。  
　指がその部分を押すと、まるで吐精しているような感覚がこみあげる。押されるたびにボロミアは呻き、自分の後ろがびくびくと指を締め上げるのを止めることができなかった。彼はせめてもの抵抗として自分の手の甲を噛み、呻き声がさらに甲高く、はしたないものにならないように必死で抑えていた。  
　再び熱を持ち始めて持ち上がったボロミアのものが、アラゴルンの腹に当たって擦れている。ボロミアはなんとか逃れようとしたが、男はそれを許さず自らの腰を擦り付けた。衣服越しに互いのものがふれあい、その即物的な快さについ浸ってしまいそうになる。  
　ボロミアが再び高みに登り始めると、男は指を引き抜いた。そしてボロミアを二つ折りにするようにして、押し入った。  
　昨夜の恐怖が蘇り、ボロミアは短く悲鳴をあげた。  
　男はボロミアの手をとり、手のひらに口づけた。そしてボロミアの目をのぞきこみながら、ゆっくりと動き始めた。  
　ボロミアを見下ろす灰青色の目は、相変わらず透き通って感情をうつさなかった。魅力的なのに決して近づくことを赦しはしない目。その冷たさにボロミアは奇妙な安堵を覚える。  
　胴体を一杯に満たされて、息が詰まった。苦痛に耐える必要がない分、自分の粘膜を掻き分けるものの存在をつぶさに感じることができた。生々しい感覚にさらされて、彼は自分を制御する術を持たなかった。やがて腰の奥に、単なる異物感ではないものがわきあがってきた。

「……っ」

　その部分を擦られて、ボロミアは持ち上げられていた右足のつま先を、ひくりと強ばらせた。　  
　男はボロミアの反応を見ながら腰をつかった。  
　男が嵩のある部分でそこを刺激するたびに、目の中に白い光がはじけるようだった。ボロミアはアラゴルンの腕をきつく握りしめ、歯を食いしばった。そうして耐えていないと、どうにかなってしまいそうだった。  
　否定と拒絶の言葉を繰り返しながら、ボロミアは泣き、前を擦りあげられて再び放った。その後は、もはや声を抑える事はできなくて、揺すぶられながら甘く掠れた声をあげつづけた。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

　宵闇が色を濃くするとともに、ロスロリアンの木々は微かな光を放ち始める。  
　闇に沈みきらない夜。月も星も定かには見えない空。  
　やはりここは、風変わりな森だった。

　今宵ボロミアは一人、件の窪地に立ってエルフの歌をきいていた。  
　木々の間にこだまする調べは、決して激することはなかったが、心のひだに染みいるように、まとわりつくようにいつまでも響き続けた。エルフの文化に馴染みきれないボロミアは、音色を楽しむ気持ちにどうしてもなれなかった。  
　昨夜は聞こえなかったエルフの楽の音が、辺り一面に響き渡っていた。  
　やはりこの場所そのものが、音を遮っていたのではなかったようだ。と、すれば、ここに結界を張ったのは、あのアラゴルンだということになる。  
　ドゥナダンというのは、そこまでの力をもつものなのだろうか。それともエルフのもとで育ったとかいう、特別な生い立ちのせいでその能力を身につけたということだろうか。

　——あの常人離れした力や、わたくしに対して示した残酷さは、高貴な血の澱みでもあろうか。

　超自然の力は、ボロミアの理解を超えていた。それへの恐怖はぬきがたかった。  
　現に、ほんの小さな金の指輪が中つ国の全種族をおびやかし、破滅の淵へと追いつめている。  
　そしてひとつの指輪にこめられた呪詛を解するのも、また、超自然の力の使い手達である。  
　その意味では善なる導き手であるガンダルフに対してさえも、ボロミアは崇敬と共に恐れを感じずにいられなかった。弟のファラミアはまったく怖れていなかったようだが。彼には膨大な読書から得た該博な知識と、何よりも「見る力」があった。

　——そうか、あれも彼らの仲間であったのか。

　弟であればこの出来事の意味をもっと正しく理解し、的確に応ずることができたかもしれない。  
　あの夢に呼ばれたのは二人共であったのに……。だが、今はボロミアがここにいる。

　男はなかなか現れなかった。  
　ここには異変の原因を確認するためだけに来たはずが、いつの間にか男を待っていることに気づいてボロミアは苦笑した。  
　この場所から立ち去るべきだ。そして呼ばれても従うべきではない。もう彼の気まぐれには十分応えた。  
　そう思った。  
　しかし結局、ボロミアは動かなかった。  
　立ったまま小一時間を過ごし、それからその場に座り込んだ。  
　そのままどれくらいたっただろうか。半ば眠っていたのかもしれなかった。  
　気配に顔をあげると、アラゴルンがのぞきこんでいた。

「待っていたのか……」

　そう呟いてアラゴルンは微笑んだ。  
　相変わらず瞳の色は冷たかったが、目尻に皺を寄せ、白い歯を零した笑顔は、嘲笑ではなかった。

「いや、違う……そうではなくて、この先の道筋を……」

　ボロミアは用があった旨をぼそぼそと口にした。作戦、というほどのものではなくとも、今後とる進路について話し合ったりすべきだと、彼は考えていた。そして自分はそんなこともせずに何をしているのだろう、と、己の無頓着さを恐ろしく思っていたほどだった。しかし話しながら突然、ボロミアは悟った。  
　待っていたのは、単に彼に会いたかったからだった、と。  
　否応なく服従を強いる禍々しい力が、アラゴルンもちまえの人を惹きつけながらも突き放すまなざしと入り混じり、ボロミアを魅了していた。恐怖と嫌悪で逃げ出したいはずなのに、追い求めずにはいられない。——果たすべき義務を忘れてしまうほどに。  
　自らの感情に気づいて、ボロミアは戦いた。

「道筋か。それはもう決まっているだろう？」

　男の言葉はいつものように、少しききとりにくかった。

「決まっている？」

「お前は己の後に従うのだ」

　そうだった。ここにいるこの男は、そんなことを言明する男だった。  
　今となってみれば、これまでのアラゴルンの躊躇が不思議に思えた。決して彼に盲従しようとは思わないが、もっと色々なことをはっきり言ってくれた方が、逆に反論のしようもあったのだ、とボロミアは気づいた。  
　アラゴルンは繰り返した。

「お前は己に従う——どこまでもだ」

　そう言ってボロミアにうなずいて見せた。復唱せよと、いうことだ。

「どこまでも……」

　しかし、ボロミアは復唱することをせず、一言ぼんやりと呟いただけだった。その後さらに何かを言いかけた口を、アラゴルンの唇で塞がれた。ボロミアは息を止めじっと身を固くしていたが、半開きの歯の間から舌が侵入してくると、濡れそぼった息を漏らし、自ら舌を差し出した。その後は互いの舌を絡めながら咥内を貪り合った。  
　乱れた呼吸の合間に、ボロミアが呻いた。

「……こ、これは間違っている」

「そうだな、間違いだな」

　男は同意したがやめようとはしなかった。草の上に座るボロミアの脚の間に膝立ちになり、襟元まで留め釦で閉じてある上着を脱がせにかかった。その間も二人の唇は離れずに、深く合わされていた。  
　男が、相手の重ね着された服を慌ただしくはぎとっていく間、ボロミアは震える手で男のチュニックをはだけた。そうしながらも、ボロミアは自分の手がしていることに混乱していた。

　自分が脱がされるよりも、相手を脱がせる方がずっとよろしくない。

　自制や思慮、あるいは嫌悪や恐怖すらも歯止めにはなっていないことが、ボロミアには恐ろしかった。だが、今、この時は相手を貪る以外のことは考えられなかった。  
　相手にしているのが自分よりずっと年上の男であり、自分もまたさほど若くもない男であることはわかっていた。さらに相手は自分を堕落させ、混乱させるために仕掛けているのだということもわかっている。それでもなお、肉体に刻みこまれた痛みと陶酔の記憶を求めて、彼は自ら男の身体をかき抱いた。心を凍らせた恐れや罪悪感、それすらもボロミアを裡から溶かす熱を高めるだけだった。

　なんとあさましい……。

　慚愧の念がボロミアの中をよぎる。  
　だが、皮膚で感じる人間の体温は暖かだった。  
　筋肉の硬質な感触も互いに触れあう腰のものも、何もかもが快かった。  
　ロスロリアンでのわずかな時間が、すっかりボロミアをつくりかえていた。彼は自分が差し出せるものはすっかり差し出して、男の与える官能を貪った。  
　はじめ男に穿たれた楔は、単なる違和感の元でしかなかった。しかし、やがて紛れもない快感の波がボロミアを浚い、声をあげさせた。

　駄目だ……わたくしは、もう駄目だ……。

　そのまま死んでもいいと思えるほどの喜悦と、自らの過ちによって世界が滅び去る恐怖。二つの感情に引き裂かれてボロミアは涙を流し続けた。  
　

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

　空気が肺の中まできちんと入っていっていないのを感じた。

　ろくに動いていないというのに、空気の薄い高所にでもいるように息が切れる。  
　ボロミアは浅い呼吸を繰り返しながらも、何食わぬ顔をしようと虚しい努力をしていた。  
　だが、とっくに同じ小舟に乗る小さい人たちには見抜かれていて、気遣わしげな目がボロミアに注がれていた。直接何も言われないのが、よけいにこたえた。  
　昼となく夜となく耳鳴りのように聞こえていたあの「声」が、ロスロリアンにいた間には消えていた。  
それがまた頭の中に響くようになっていた。一時は解放されていただけに、反動が酷かった。  
　何かよくきく薬が切れてしまったようだった。  
　エルフ達の貸してくれた小舟にのって銀筋川を下り始めて数日。もはや安全ではなくなったが、苦痛と混乱に満ちた夜から解放されてボロミアはほっとしていた。だが次に彼を待っていたのは、闇の力の……あの、一つの指輪の囁きだった。  
　非生物が意思を持つなど、以前のボロミアには信じられないことであった。  
　だが今ははっきりと感じられた。  
　指輪が自分に語りかけていることを。

　ああ、そうだ。確かに一度ならずそう考えたとも。  
　だが、当然あって然るべき選択肢のひとつではあろう。  
　……いや、やはりあれは過ちだ。そんなことを一度でも思ったせいで、こうして、あれに、あの指輪に見込まれてしまっているのだ。

　ボロミアは身を震わせた。  
　穏やかな天候の昼どきであるのに、寒気がした。彼は自分が日に日に弱っていくのを感じていた。  
　絶え間なくきこえる指輪の呼び声に苛まれ、さらに夜ともなれば何かが欠けたような空虚さに震えていた。

　わたくしは助けを求めるべきなのだろう。

　だが、ボロミアはその考えを頑固なまでに打ち消した。  
　アラゴルンに心配されることが、たまらなくいやだった。今のまともなアラゴルンに。  
　川を下り始めてからの彼は、決してロスロリアンで見せたような残酷な顔は見せなかった。常に皆に気を配り、先導者として申し分のない行動をとっていた。  
　ボロミアは安堵と共に、奇妙な落胆を感じていた。もはやアラゴルンはボロミアの支配者ではない。彼らは旅の仲間だった。そしてそれは、八人の仲間に共通する仲間意識だった。  
　同じ種族として少しだけでも親しげにしてほしい、などと言えるはずもなかった。そのうえアラゴルンが自分に個人的に向ける感情が「同情」というのは、ボロミアには耐えられそうになかった。

　やはり我々の間には、歩み寄り、などというおためごかしでは越えられない溝があるのだろうか。  
　いっそあの、常軌を逸したアラゴルンに対してならば、助けを乞うことも厭わしくないだろうに……。  
　よし拒絶を受けようとも、或いは救われようとも、どんな仕打ちを受けることにも自分は納得できただろうに。

　優しく心正しい男にはすがることは出来ず、残酷な暴君にすがりたいなどと思うのは、どこか狂った考えに違いなかった。  
　ボロミアは、いつの間にか自分が声に出して呟いていたのに気づき、荒んだ笑みを口の端に浮かべた。それはねじれた微笑だった。  
　ピピンとメリーが怯えた目で見つめていた。  
　「すまない」と聞こえるように言ったつもりだったが、今度は言葉にならなかった。

「ねえメリー、サムは今夜の夕食に何をつくってくれるだろう」

　いきなりピピンが明るい茶色の巻き毛を傾けて、メリーに話しかけた。顔を強ばらせていたメリーは、突然何を言い出すのかと、目を丸くしてピピンを見た。だが、すぐにしたり顔でうなずきながら答えた。

「……そうだなあ、今日は『特別メニュー』じゃないのかな」

　サムがありあわせの材料で慌ただしく作る料理を、二人は冗談で「特別メニュー」と呼んでいた。  
　メリーの言葉にピピンは、いつもの、にっと口の両端がそりかえった笑みを浮かべて、ボロミアを見た。

「ボロミアさん、昨日の『特別メニュー』と一昨日の『特別メニュー』どっちがおいしかったと思いますか」

　面食らったボロミアはごほごほと咳き込んだ。

「ああ……よくわからないな……その……覚えていない」

「駄目じゃないですか、すごく大事なことなんですよ。昨日のレンバスと今日のレンバスだって味が微妙に違うんですからね」

　からかわれたのに気づいて、ボロミアがちょっと困った顔で笑うと、小さい人たちは満足そうに笑った。

「やっと笑った」

　ピピンがくしゃくしゃとした笑顔を見せると、メリーはしたり顔でうなずいた。

「ボロミアさんには、もっと人生を楽しむ方法を教えてあげなくちゃね。まだ若いのに、ちっとも楽しんでないから」

　彼らと一緒に笑っていると、冷え切っていた胸の中が暖まった。あの声がぐっと弱まり、呼吸が楽になったように感じた。

　やはり闇に打ち克つ力を持つ人々だ……。

　ボロミアは心から感謝した。  
　剣をとっては誰にも負けない自信があり、仲間を護ってきたつもりだったが、いつのまにかこうして自分が護られている。闇の力に抗う力は超自然の術の力ではなく、健やかな心の力だと信じられるようになった。  
　しかし、敵は、休むことのない悪意なのだった。  
　夜半過ぎ。  
　不寝番を交替したボロミアは、休むために横になった。だが、目の底が痛いほどに張りつめた神経はほどけなかった。そして開いたままの耳から脳内に、耳鳴りのように囁きが侵入してきた。  
　休みなく、波となって声が襲ってくる。昼間はやり過ごせることもあった。小さい人たちだけでなく、他の仲間たちが彼を見守っていた。だが、夜になってこうして横になると声は聞こえ始める。  
　闇の中で息を殺し、夜明けを待つ。  
　ほど近くに身動きもせず横たわるフロドも、眠ってはいないのをボロミアは知っていた。おそらくサムもそれを知っているのだろう。片時も主人のそばを離れようとはしなかった。  
　夜ごと繰り返される声は、ボロミアの眠りを奪った。彼は歯を食いしばった。

　誰か助けてくれ……。頭の中の声を止めてくれ。あの囁きを聞かないで済むように、この頭を叩き割ってしまってくれ。  
　もう……耐えられない。

　ボロミアは、マントにくるまって自分の身を固く抱きしめた。胎児のようにまるく身を縮め、少しでも安らげる姿勢をとろうとした。だがそれでは足りなかった。圧倒的な力で、目も耳も心も塞がれてしまいたかった。あの森で彼がそうしたように……。  
　あの残酷な腕に抱かれたいのだ。  
　それに気づいてボロミアは、愕然とした。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

　夜の川面を流れる一本の倒木。だが、それは時折、水の流れとは関係なく不自然に揺れ動く。  
　闇を透かして見ると、蠢く影が倒木にとりついていた。  
　ボロミアが息を潜めて見つめていると、だしぬけに囁かれた。  
「モリアからずっとつけてきている……」  
　ぎょっとして振り向くと、アラゴルンもまた真剣な眼で水面を見つめていた。  
　とっくにお見通しというわけか。  
　ボロミアは実戦経験豊富な野伏の鋭さに感心しながらも、この男に自分は何一つ叶わないのではないかと思うと面白くなかった。  
「どうする？」  
　小声で訊ねると  
「放っておけばいい」  
　と、答えが返ってきた。  
　サルマン配下のオークどもとは別のものが指輪を追ってきている。  
　それほどまでにあの指輪の力は強いのだ。  
　ボロミアは拒絶されるとは思いながらも、正論を吐かずにはいられなかった。  
「ミナス・ティリスの方が安全だ。わかっているだろう。あそこには多くの兵力がある。ミナス・ティリスで体勢を立て直し、モルドールに反撃しよう」  
「ゴンドールには我々の役に立つような力はない」  
　アラゴルンは一言で斬って捨てた。  
　ボロミアは思わず言い返した。  
「エルフのことはすぐに信用したのに、あなたの民は信じないのか。そんなに我々人間が信頼できないのか。……ああ、我々には弱いところがある。脆くもある。だが、勇気も持っている。そして、人間という存在への誇りを持っている。なのにあなたは、それを見ようとはしてくれない」  
　背を向けて去ろうとするアラゴルンを引き戻し、ボロミアは責めた。  
「あなたは怖れている。これまでの人生を通して、あなたは陰に隠れて生きてきた。自分が何者であるかにおびえ、何であるかにおびえてきた……」  
　振り向いたアラゴルンは、ボロミアをにらみつけた。  
「わたしはあの指輪を、お前の都から百リーグ以内には近づけないぞ」  
　  
　完全なる否定。

　ボロミアは言葉を失った。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

　黄昏が近づいていた。  
　彼らは岸に小舟をひきあげて、野営の準備を始めた。  
　まだ日没には間があった。  
　空手でぶらぶらと戻ってきたアラゴルンは、薪を拾っていたボロミアと出会った。

「獲物はなし、か？」

　そう話しかけられて、すまなそうに肩をすくめた。

「みな恥ずかしがって隠れてしまったようだ。シカもウサギも……足跡すら見つからない」

「ここでは狩は難しいだろう」

　アラゴルンはうなずいた。だが、ボロミアがまだ何か言いたげにしているのを見て取って

「少し話さないか」

　と、提案した。  
　ボロミアは素直にうなずいて、草むらに座った。その隣にアラゴルンも並んで座ったが、相手はすぐには口を開かなかった。手袋をはずして握りしめ、何か躊躇う風にうつむいている。  
　しかし、ボロミアの言葉に耳を傾けねばならないのだ、とアラゴルンにはわかっていた。  
　互いを否定する前に、言葉をつながねばならない。言い争う前に、互いのことをわかりあわねばならない。ほんのわずかであっても。

「今日はとても感動した……」

　やがてボロミアが、かみしめるように話しはじめた。

「あの……アルゴナスの門を見たのは初めてだ。あんなにも我ら人間の祖は偉大だったのか……と」

　あんなにもあなたの父祖は偉大だったのだ、と、言外に籠められていた。  
　アラゴルンは黙ってうなずいただけだった。  
　ボロミアは微かに落胆の表情を浮かべた。  
彼のすんなり伸びた指が、宙をさまよい、それから、そっと男の手にふれた。そして形を確かめるように握りしめた。  
どうか逃げないでくれ、とその手は訴えていた。  
アラゴルンはそれに気づいて、ボロミアの方を見たが結局何も言わなかった。かわりにゆっくりと手を重ねた。

　武人に似合わず華奢な手だった。

剣を握り、戦いにあけくれてきたために皮は厚くなってはいたが、ボロミアの手は武人には似合わず繊細な印象を与えた。しっかりと骨張って長い指は、確かに男の手そのものだが、その美しさに思わず目を奪われる者は多かった。しかし、そのことを指摘されるとボロミアは不機嫌になった。長年の鍛錬にも節くれ立つことのなかった自分の手に、裏切られたような気がするのだと言う。  
　何かを伝えようと手を差し出したのは、ボロミアなりの勇気であろう。そしてその手をアラゴルンがとったのも、何かの決意のあらわれだった。  
　それまで二人の間にはお互いの立場への遠慮のようなものがあって、親しくはあったが馴れ馴れしい態度をとることはなかった。肩を叩き合うことすらまれだった。  
　二人の会話もどこかぎくしゃくしていた。先日のように言い争うことの方がまれなことだった。  
　ボロミアは率直に様々なことを語っているように見えたが、実際は核心には触れぬように、常に気遣っているようすだった。アラゴルンもまた、言及しない事柄が多かった。そのことにボロミアは困惑し、腹を立ててもいるようだったが、アラゴルンからは何もしようとはしなかった。

　——それは自分の弱さだ。

　アラゴルンはそれを知っていた。だが、自分から踏み出すことはどうしても出来なかった。  
　そしてアラゴルンの逡巡は、「それ」にとっては好都合だった。アラゴルンに近づきたいと思っていたボロミアを、簡単に絡め取ることができた。  
　ロスロリアンでの夜はボロミアにアラゴルンへの怯えを植え付け、その後の道中、ボロミアは積極的にアラゴルンに近づくことはなかった。

　「それ」は日没後でないとアラゴルンの意思を奪うことはできない。だから日のある間、アラゴルンは意識清明だった。ボロミアが日中、アラゴルンに夜の行状を問い質すことをしなかったのは、「それ」にとっては幸いなことだった。

　だが、そんなことにはボロミアもアラゴルン本人も気付いていなかった。  
　ただ、自分たちは話し合わなくてはならないということだけを知っていた。今度こそは口論することなく、単に互いを避け合うだけでなく、相手を納得させねばならない。二人ともそれぞれに、そう思っていた。  
　ボロミアは、アラゴルンの手を握る力を、ほんのわずか強くした。

「何を怖れているのか？　あなたはあんなにも偉大な王達の子孫というだけでなく、あなた自身が力を……大きな力を持っているというのに」

　それは先夜の話の続きだった。  
　アラゴルンもまた、ボロミアの目を見て答えた。

「わたくしが怖れているとすれば、それは自分自身だ。……闇はサウロンと共にだけあるのではない。わたくしたちの心の中にも巣くっている。光が強ければ、その分、影も濃くなる……」

　ボロミアは否定しなかった。これまでの彼であれば、そのようなもってまわった考え方は受け容れなかったことだろうが。

「わたくしは……」

　ボロミアは落ち着かなげに唇をなめた。言いたいことがありすぎて、何から話したらいいか分からなかった。  
　ようやく彼が、言葉を捜しながら話し始めた時、視界の端を光るものがかすめた。火のついた矢だった。  
　二人は急いで立ち上がり、皆のところに駆け戻った。  
　対岸からばらばらと矢が飛んでくる。だが、狙いは大雑把だった。こちらを消耗させるのが目的で、本気で攻撃を仕掛けているのではないのだろう。  
　ホビットたちをかばいながら、藪の中に身を伏せる。  
　長い夜になりそうだった。  
　危険を冒して夜陰に乗じてボートを出すのか、あるいはこのまま踏みとどまるか。どちらにも対応できるように舟との位置関係を常に考えながら、動かねばならない。朝になって日が昇り、川に乗り出せるようになるまでの我慢比べだった。　  
　ようやく互いに近づく機会を得たというのに、核心を話し合うことはできなかった。

　いかに自らの内なる闇が深くとも、もろともに光を求めて進むしかない。わたしが先に立つから共に来てくれ——。  
　そう言ったら彼はわたしを信じるだろうか？  
　……また、話せばいい。いつかまた、そんな時が来るだろう。

　だが、その時は二度と訪れなかった。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

　剣を。  
　最後まで剣を……。

　ボロミアはあえぎながら剣を揮った。  
　全身に無数に刺さった矢が、動きを奪った。  
　痛みと言うよりも息が苦しかった。肺にも穴が開いているのだ。  
　オークが彼を狙って弓に矢をつがえるのが見えた。  
　剣を構えようとしたが、もう力が入らない。

　ああ、終わりか。  
　自分はこうして終わるのか。

　みなに、為すべき事がある……わたくしの務めは我らの民に希望をもたらすことだと……そのために戦っているのだと……だが、すべては遅すぎる。  
　わたくしに信じる勇気がなかったせいだ。  
　あの男を。  
　取引しようなどと。  
　  
　斬りつけることは叶わなくとも、せめて前に、前に出て。

　ボロミアは足を踏み出そうとした。  
　その後は、意識がとぎれとぎれになった。  
　目を開けるとアラゴルンがのぞきこんでいた。

「ち……小さい人たちが……連れて行かれた……フロド……フロドはど……こ……」

「わたしは彼を行かせた」

「では、あなたはわたくしができなかったことをしてくれた。わたくしは……わたくしは彼から指輪を奪おうとしたのに」

「もう指輪は、我々の手の届かないところにある」

「赦してくれ……わたくしはわかっていなかった……。あなたを失望させてしまった……」

「いいや、ボロミア。あなたは勇敢に戦った。名誉を守った」

　酷く寒かった。寒くて堪らなかった。  
　彼は何か手当をしようとしてくれているが、無駄なことだ。  
　全て終わるのだ。

「よしてくれ……もう……終わりだ……。人間の世界は滅び、全てが闇に沈む……わたくしの都も……灰燼に帰す……アラゴルン」

　助けてくれ……我々を救ってくれ……。

「わたしの血にどれほどの力があるかはわからない、だがあなたに誓う……。わたしは白い都を陥落させはしない、我らの民を滅ぼさせはしない」

　そうだ。  
　我らの民だ。

「我らの民……我らの民を……」  
　  
　今、アラゴルンの瞳は逃げることなく真実を告げている。……何と美しい色だろう。　

「あなたについていきたかった」

　だが、もう、何も見えない。

「我が同朋（はらから）……我が将……我が王……」

　そうだ……我が王だ……我が王がここに……

　そしてボロミアは目を瞑った。

　アラゴルンはただ、呼吸をしていた。  
　祈りも悲嘆の仕種も、自分がしていることではなかった。  
　それまでアラゴルンは、自分に失うものはないと思っていた。ドゥネダインは彼の分身のようなもので、その中でも自分が先にいくのだと思いこんでいた。エルフたちはなおさらだ。  
　それは本日ただ今でも、百年後でも変わりはない、と。  
　だが、彼は自分を置いて逝ってしまった。  
　こうしてなくして初めて、それが手の中にあったことに気づいた。  
　アラゴルンをこの地上の、もっと多くの人々に縛り付けて、彼だけが先に行ってしまった。  
　彼はいってしまった。アラゴルンに果たすべき誓いを残して。

　たとえそれが紙の冠であっても、わたしは戴かなくてはならない。  
　それが彼の願いであるならば。

　——いや、そうではない。

　今はただ胸が苦しいだけだった。  
　叫び出したいほどに。  
　しかし叫ぶことすらできなかった。

　アラゴルンは横たわるボロミアの前で、ただ息をしていた。  
　やがて、感情が堰を切った。

　レゴラスとギムリが駆け戻ってくると、アラゴルンは涙を流していた。  
　彼は地面に膝をつき、ボロミアの手を握りしめ、身体を折って泣き続けた。  
　アラゴルンは知っていた。  
　これからさらに多くの涙が求められるであろうことを。  
　しかしその時の自分には、もはや流す涙は残ってはいまい、ということを。

 

　「それ」は、非常なる苦痛を感知した。  
　強い力で自らの「意識」が押しつぶされていく。精神的な存在でありながら物質でもある「それ」と宿主の間に、予想よりもずっと早く融合が……というよりは、「それ」の方が飲み込まれていっている。  
　爆発する感情の熱に灼き尽くされるように、己が溶解していくのが知覚される。  
　「それ」は自らの仕業の正否をみぬままに消滅した。  
　そしてアラゴルンの意識下には、彼自身の与り知らぬ甘美な記憶と一粒の邪悪の種が残された。

 

 

 

（了）


End file.
